Disney's Past and Future (TV Series)
Past and Future '''is an upcoming American animated series created by animator NintendoTV for Flipnote Studio 3D. The series chronicles the adventures and endeavors of a 10-year old boy and his time-trapped best friend, along with a large array of characters. The series's premiere date has been moved around a few times due to the delay of Flipnote Studio 3D. In August 2014, NintendoTV stated the series was moved to an unspecified release in 2015, with a continuation of comics in between. In January 2015, following the announcement of Flipnote 3D's February release, it was confirmed by NintendoTV the series would likely premiere in 2016. Premise The series follows a 10-year old boy named Ted, who appearantly lived in the year 1814. He was then mysteriously found in a block of ice over 200 years later in 2014. Another boy his age named Mack finds and befriends him, leading the two to become the best of friends, as they encounter many conflicts and misadventures. And when the 2 friends aren't protecting the world from a diabolical villan with intent on ruling the world, they are dealing with the many complications of being a kid (Adults, Sports, Friendships, Their annoying little sister, etc.). The series' main antagonist, Lord Foney, is one of the most powerful beings in the entire galaxy, with his dim-witted partner Otis, and has an entire army of over 1,000 evil minions, who assists him in his masterplans to annihilate Mack and Ted, in which taking over the world comes later. Cast All characters are mainly voiced by NintendoTV, minus one. '''Main Characters: * Mack Jennings: A 10-year-old boy and the main protagonist of the series. Mack is the most misunderstood child in his family, and has been depressed over his parent's divorce when he was younger. His life was quickly turned around when he met Ted, a kid his age from 200 years in the past who was mysteriously found in a block of ice. They would then go through the ups and downs of being a kid. The adventurous part of it all is that they have to battle a diabolical alien by the name of Foney who intents to put the earth into total chaos and plots to destroy Mack and Ted. He is often forced to participate in his father's invention testing, which usually ends up with Mack in pain or transformed into another substance. He is one of the many characters voiced by NintendoTV. His clothing design is most noted to resemble those of Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls. * Ted Jennings: Mack's best friend and deuteragonist of the series. Ted's depicted as a very friendly and enthusiastic child. He was oddly found in a block of ice in the year 2014, 200 years in the future. He was soon adopted by the Jennings family, when he and Mack became the best of friends as they have been through the ups and downs of living as a child, from battling an evil Space Alien to dealing with his eccentric father who is dedicated to his scientific job. Ted, with the help of Mack, is still trying to get use to the brand new technology of futuristic times, and will do anything for his friend and family. His character design was also created by NintendoTV as a childhood picture, who also serves as Ted's voice actor. * Emily Jennings (voice of Girlpower83): The youngest child in the Jennings family and Mack & Ted's little sister. She is the tritagonist of the series. Emily, at 8-years-old, is shown to be very prissy, wanting, and spoiled at times, and was even the least thrilled when Ted came into the family. However, she eventually came to love Ted deep-down as the brother he is to her, and is at times shown to really care for her family and older brothers, as she even tags along with their crazy antics very often. She is voiced by a girl credited as Girlpower63 rather than NintendoTV. * Reddrick Harrelson: One of Mack's good friends and his classmate. He is depicted as a fun-loving kid, though he is very quiet at times. He dons a cap with two strings of hair hanging from the outlet. His friends normally call him "Red". * Rhonda Santana: A close friend of Mack and the tomboy of the gang. She enjoys activities that the average girl wouldn't take part in, such as playing basketball and watching wrestling. She harbors a secret crush on Mack. She is at times also voiced by Girlpower83. * Dave Jennings: He is the divorced father of Mack and Emily and the adoptive father of Ted. He owns his own family buisness of scientific research and inventions called JenTech. (similar to Oscorp in the Spider-Man series), a huge building in the middle of the city. He often makes his kids test out his new inventions, which usually ends up in total failure and the kids in total pain (though Ted is more enthusiastic about the situation than the others). He is shown to have gotten over his wife's divorce, as he finds his kids the closest to him that everyone else and loves them deeply, though he often puts his family in danger many times. Supporting Characters: * Lord Foney: The main antagonist of the series, Lord Foney is the most powerful villain in the entire galaxy. Foney's plans to rule the world is often ruined by Mack and Ted, either deliberately (most of the time) or playfully. He is assisted by a dedicated but dim-witted right-hand man named Otis and leads an entire army of over 1,000 evil minions/henchmen. He is voiced by NintendoTV with a deeper and more eccentric tone. * Mr. Johnson: A minor antagonist in the series and the Jennings' mean old kid-hating neighbor who despises the family (most notebly Mack and Ted). He is into art and fills up his house of paintings of him and his pet cat, Geryl. * Zeke Martin: Zeke is a young adult who works at a Gas-and-Go and a good friend of Mack. They are often seen goofing off in the store and often slacks off when left with an important duty. * Nelson Melvin: One of the series' main antagonists (and the youngest). He is Mack's friend-turned-rival and his competition in the 2012 Big Super Test (as mentioned in one episode). He is described as a snotty, selfish, bratty, and gentlemen-like little boy who is shown to have a desperate crush on Emily. * Emily's Friends: Emily's 3 friends (Ashley, Sarah, and Madeen) who appear to accompany her throughout the series. * Ms. Tera: She is the strict teacher of Mack, who appears to be tired out of her job and for taking care of her out-of-control classmates. Setting The series takes place in the fictional town of Citysville, Colorado. On Miiverse, Axtionman describes this 'A quiet town where the mischief of the crazy kids usually takes place'. Episodes In October 2013, the series was renewed for a 20-episode to air on Flipnote Studio 3D, beginning March 20, 2015. Reception